Sabaku No: Your words they surly kill: Gaara
by SneekerpimpXD
Summary: Aya, considered a freak in her village, the village hidden in the clouds. So she ran away and to Suna. Where she could be her cold hearted self, and hide her past along with her right eye. Boy did she take interest in the village, and a person. GaaraxXxOC
1. Gaara: Your words they surly kill: 1

**&** Your words they surley kill **&**

Chapter one

The girl was hit, and sent flying into a tree. And she slowly slid down it, with her right eye shut tightly. Her left eye, glared at the boys', especially the one who had just hit her on the face. "Why don't you just leave, you freak!" The boy yelled at her form on the ground. She was much stronger than this, but at the moment in time.. she didn't feel that she needed to fight back. But she kept her right eye closed, and her left eye glaring.

She was considered a freak, only because of her right eye. When she was born, they had both been red. A bright red that could strike through anyone, but as she started to age, her right eye started to go black, an onyx color. It started from the outside, and it would fade back into red, and it keep growing, so that eye was soon diffrent. They despised her because she looked diffrent. Because of what she could do.

It was a stupid thing to be hated for.. but it wasn't just because of how she looked. She was beautiful for a fourteen year old, but it also had to do of what the eye did. Not her mother, or father had an eye like it, they also did not treat her like a daughter. But they seemed to be scared of her. The onyx eye could make one pass out, and seem to go in a state, that they could not get out of. One in which they screamed for hours on end. She made sure she never looked at someone, with that eye. She kept it hidden behind her eye lid. It didn't do much good, they still saw her as a freak.

Aya slowly stood up from the ground. Just in time to block a hit from the other ninja. She felt tempted to just open her eye an make the boy go into a dark abyss. But she didn't dare. If she did, she knew what would happen when people found out. It would be the same as all the others. It would get to her parents, and she would be neglected even more, no food, or anything. She'd be locked up. But she had found a way to deal with that, she was thin, and she could go hungry with out it being a problem anymore.

She grunted as she bent down to dodge a blow. They never left her alone! They tempted her to just kill them. Just to let them look at her eye and let them scream, scream and have pain. They made her want that to happen, but she held against temptation. "There's no way you'll be able to block forever! Your just a weak little freak, i bet you can't do anything. And those rumors are just rumors!" He was trying to provoke, and he had succeeded in just that.

Aya's eye opened, and she gave a hated glare with both eyes. Next thing she knew was that the boy was on the ground, screaming. He was on the ground, laying as if he was dead, his body limp, his eyes closed. His mind wasn't there, she knew that much, but he was screaming.

She knew what her eye did, but she had know clue of what it _really_ did. Out of fear her eyes widened, and as the comments started about her being a freak of nature, Aya closed her right eye and took off with as much speed as she had, and ran home, hoping that she could possibly trick her parents and say she had been there the whole time.

She didn't head home by foot, she jumped from house top to house top. It was quicker for her, even with one eye, she could see every way she went, and in every direction. She landed on a roof, and stood there for a moment, afraid to go in. She hesitated before she bent over the edge and opened a window. The one to her room. Aya wouldn't go in by the front door, she wasn't stupid. She knew her parents where down the stairs. She slipped into the room, shutting the window quickly, making sure not to make a sound.

The first thing she did when she had slipped into the room, was go on a hunt for her bandages. The one's she used to cover her eye, so no one was struck by it. She found it on her small dresser, and she quickly put it around her eye and sat on the small bed. Aya starred at the wall for a moment. Letting her red eye glare and un-glare at the wall. It changed, from a glare of anger, to a normal bored look that stayed on her face.

She wanted nothing more than to hide when she heard the sound of foots rushing up the stairs. She didn't fear her parents. No, she was scared of what she could end up doing to them. If they kept all of this up, she might one day let temptation take over. They treated her the same, if not worse, as everyone else did. She didn't flinch, or even make a move, when she heard the foot steps stop from the stairs, and head toward her door.

She wouldn't be able to lie her way out of it. She knew that, her parents never believed a word, they only talked to her when she had done something wrong, something to unpleased them. Aya had been ready, she had been ready for a few day's, she had felt as though it was her time to take a leave. With another glare at the door she reached down and grabbed a bag. It was full of what she would need. Anything and everything. She stood up, and lifted the window.

The foot steps neared, in a rushed manner. Most likely to come and yell, and try to beat her. Aya wasn't going to take it anymore. She glared one more time, and jumped out of her window when she heard the foot steps stop at her door. She ran from that point, ran to no where in mind, just the idea of getting away form the place that hated her the most, and the place she hated the most. Her lavender hair flew behind her as she ran through the village, as fast as her small body would take her...


	2. Gaara: Your words they surly kill: 2

**& **Your words they surely kill **&**

Chapter two

Aya started to walk, feeling a bit tired from running for a few days straight. She started walking, looking at the glare of the sun over her head. It seemed to glare just as much as her. She noticed a gleam coming from her leg, which made her look down toward it only to see her head band. She glared at it too. Her hand traveled to the back and untied it, she wanted know memory of her old life. She slipped it off her right leg and threw it in the trees and bushes. Not wanting to see it.

She'd have to change her name when she got to where she was going. So people wouldn't track her down, but then again, who would want to track **her** down? She wasn't really wanted. Everyone was probably glad she was gone, she did keep an secrets of her small village. So there would be no need to really send someone after her.

She sighed and averted her eye to the ground, watching where her foot went rather then a head of her. She started to zone out as she walked. Thinking of were she was heading, and what would be there, or even how long it would take to get there. She was semi happy about the fact that she was out of that hell she had been trapped in. And all because she was slightly diffrent. Pff.

She noticed the area around her. It was diffrent from when she first started out. Of course it had changed a day or two ago as well. Instead of the cloudy, rainy, and damp place she once called home, the place was dry, and sandy. Not many trees where even around. There was an occasion of one or two. But most couldn't survive in this sort of condition.

She was use to seeing clouds in the sky, not the sun. Aya was use to seeing rain, or a storm, almost twenty-four-seven. This area was diffrent, it was the desert. It was a change from the dampness of the grass, to the fill of sand going through her shoes. The wind blew around her, making her violate hair dance around her. A dust or two would be carried along with the wind, and it would head for her left eye, she had to keep blocking that part from her eye. She needed it to at least get there, and she wasn't going to unwrap her right eye.

Aya continued to walk seeing something in the distance. It looked like a gate, or some sort. A gate made of sand, not to forget, it looked as if there were guards standing in front of it. She started to spring to get there a little faster, and when it came in sight more she started to walk. Her thinking took over, and she kne where she was before she even made it to the village gates. _**Sunagakure no Sato**_.

She stood at the gates, looking at the guards. They where asking her who she was, and why she was there, what village she came from. Aya smirked, amused by how the guards seemed so protective over the village. "I'm Aya.. Umaretsuku, from the village hidden in the clouds. I'm just traveling through. No harm." That wasn't her real last name, it was her mothers maiden name, so it was somewhat hers. But seeing as her mothers side of the family was wiped out, and nothing could be traced, she thought she'd be safe. She had always liked her Grandparents from that side better, they seemed more.. like her.

The two looked sceptical for a moment. As if in thought. Where was her head band? Was she lying? "I did not wish to keep my head band, so i got rid of it. If that was what you where thinking." She tried to smile, but that wouldn't happen.

She was ready for anything that could be thrown at her. She even stolen her file from the Raikage's office. They hadn't noticed that hers was now missing. This was only to save time in explaining to the Kazekage. Though she modified her file a bit. The name, and the part about the family, and she left the part about her eye out. It was only to throw things off. So nothing would happen in the village, her new _home_.

The guards nodded, though still looked unsure. But with that call, she went inside of the village. And started heading for the tall building, that she guessed to be the Kage's building. She pulled out a folder that was in teh small bag she had taken when she left. It held all the information about her, that she wanted known. If it was going top the Kage, he would need to know. Any questions that he might have, could be answered with a glance out of this. Simple as that.

Aya made it to the door, to see a boy, most likely guarding. She stared at him, a bored tone in her eye. When he opened his mouth to speak, she beat him to it. "I'm here to see the Kazekage." She flashed her folder at the man, showing that she had something for him. He nodded while giving a sigh before opening the door and walking toward the office. She followed along behind him, at a distance.

No sooner later was she standing in front of the Kage himself. His beady, black eyes stared at her with no concern. "What is it that you want?" Aya stayed calm and cool, "I wish to be a part of the village, and a shinobi of the sand. I have my file if it is needed." She laid it on the desk. He opened it, and skimmed the file. The whole thing. The Kazekage looked up from the folder, "Welcome to Suna, you'll be meeting your team tomorrow." He threw her a head band before dismissing her.

Aya took it with a bow. "Thank you Kazekage-Sama." She spun on her heel, and left the building. Passing by a red haired boy, who seemed to give her the coldest glare she had ever seen. She returned the glare, before continuing out of the building, and down the road to get a hotel. She'd buy an apartment sooner or later.


End file.
